Sonic's Party
by Uutama
Summary: Sonic gets bored and throws a party. There are some surprises in this party
1. CH:1 The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or its characters**_

**Sonic's Party**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

One day Sonic was bored. He felt like partying. Knuckles and Tails were bored also. Sonic

suggested to through a party. "So who is gonna throw the party?" Knuckles asked "I don't

know." Sonic said. "How about you Tails?" "My house is a little to messy. We cant have a party

there. I can bring the food though." Tails stated. "OK that will work, but what about our other

situation Sonic asked. "Maybe I can help?" Espio interrupted "Great!" Knuckles said "You have

a nice house." "Yeah it's awesome!" Tails yelled. "Yeah it is. Sorry about the ez-dropping

though." "Its OK." Sonic said. "So, when is the party?" Espio asked. "Tomorrow at 2:15 PM."

Sonic Stated happily. "OK I'll be ready by then" Espio told them. "OK good!" Sonic said with

excitement. Eggman was also ez-dropping. He was ez-dropping on Sonic and his friends.

"Hmm... a party. Perfect! I can ruin their party! They are going to get a big surprise

at that party. Isn't that right Chaos?" Eggman laughed evilly. "Chaos is back and better than

ever! Tomorrow we will ruin that party!" Eggman laughed his most evilest laugh ever.

Sonic and his two friends were out in the chao garden playing with there chaos. Then they got

some pizza at the restaurant named Stop-N-Eat. Before they knew it it was 11:37 PM.

They all went home and went to bed.

**_

* * *

_**

If you have any ideas for what will go wrong at the party please e-mail me. works september 17-24 2007

* * *

**_WARNING: if you do not want any bad language please read CH: 2 NB_**


	2. CH: 2 The Arrival

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sonic or its characters._

Sonic's Party

Chapter 2: The Party

Sonic and the gang woke up around 1:40 PM. "OH NO!" They all yelled in unison. Tails yelled

worried "We'll never make it in time! Sonic... What are we going to do?" "I'll tell ya what we're going

to do. We are going to get our big butts to that party!" Sonic yelled. No one moved for about 10

seconds. Knuckles started to say something "Um... Son-" Sonic interrupted. "Yes! We're going now!"

They all ran to Espio's house which wasn't too far from where they were. When they got there there

was a note on the door. It read " _If you are here for the party please come to my team's HQ._" "Dang-it!"

Knuckles yelled. "Relax Knuckles." Said a tall and chubby man in the shadows with a pet dog beside

him. Tails began to talk. "Um... Sonic. He kind of sounds like..." Tails gulped. "Who Eggman?" Sonic

laughed. "I think tails is right Sonic. Lets go find out before something happens." Knuckles said with a

worried face. All of he sudden the dog turned into chaos. "I knew it was you!" Tails screamed. "Hey!

How did you find out about the party?" Sonic yelled. "Oh ho ho! Two ways you could've figured that

out." Eggman laughed. "First of all you just told me." "And the other time?" Sonic demanded to know.

"Lets just say I heard you talk about it when you were at Tails' workshop." "You rotten son of A-!"

Knuckles paused. "What? Too scared to say it? I'll just call you a Bit-." Eggman said. Knuckles

interrupted "Fuck-doodleshit!" Knuckles got mad and started to punch Eggman. Before he could hit

him, chaos sent out an energy beam at Knuckles, sending him out of the air. "OW!!!! WHAT THE

FUCK MAN???" Knuckles yelled. " Sonic... Knuckles scares me." Tails stated to Sonic. "Me to, Tails,

he's a scary fellow.

After Knuckles finished his scene it was 2:00pm. "Come on Chaos... Lets get out the fuck out of this

rotten place." Eggman said to Chaos. "Knuckles?" Sonic asked for him. "Yeah?" "We're cursing a bit

to fucking much today." "You got that right ya big damn whore." "Don't say that again, OK?."

"What ever, Sonic." After Knuckles and Sonic ended their pointless conversation the three pals went to

HQ. "About time we're here" Knuckles said huffing. "Damn! We're late!" Tails yelled out. "Tails...

Don't curse OK? It doesn't sound cool if you curse." Sonic said. "All right Sonic." Tails sadly said

dragging his words out. Sonic looked through the window and saw blaze. "Oh, fuck yeah..." Sonic

accidentally said out loud. Sonic started leaning forward and then started to drool. "Uh... Sonic?" Tails

asked. "What the fuck are you doing, Sonic?" Knuckles said. "Ha-ha-hav-having s-s-s-s-s-se-s-sex."

Sonic said like he was having an orgasm. Tails hugged Knuckles and said "Knuckles..." "Yeah... it's

pretty scary. Especially when you walk in on him when he on the phone with Blaze." Knuckles said.

"Why is that?" Tails asked. "Uh urg umm... Because he humps bagels." "Too much information."

Tails said turning his head away and closing his eyes. "Hold on Tails I'll snap him out of it." Knuckles

bent down, took his fist, and laid the ol' knuckles right in the balls. "FUCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!"

Sonic screamed. "OK, Lets go in." Knuckles demanded. "OK!" Tails yelled then skipped inside. "Uh..

ow-ow-ow OK ow-ow-ouch.

When they were all in Espio greeted them "Hey, What took you so long?"

Espio asked the three. "It's 3:30 already." Knuckles answered this one "Ha-ha OK ha-ha waaaaayyyy

too many distractions man. Waaaaayyy too many. Blaze walked up to Sonic. "Hey, whats up?" Blaze

asked. "Uhhh..." Sonic replied. Sonic fell to the ground. "Why did you do that? I'm not stinky?" Blaze

said feeling insulted. Right then, Eggman busted in. "Hello everyone. Have a nice death party! HA-

HA!" Eggman said. "OK... how fucking dumb are you????" Knuckles and Espio said together. "We

all beat you at least once and we can do it again!" Espio yelled. "Oh no-no-no. You're not fighting me!"

"Then who are we fighting?" Espio demanded to know. "Me** AND **Chaos!" "Shit!" Amy said "Shut the

fuck up Amy!" Almost everyone said.


	3. CHNB: 2 The Arrival

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Sonic or its characters._

Sonic's Party

Chapter 2 NB: The Party

Sonic and the gang woke up around 1:40 PM. "OH NO!" They all yelled in unison. Tails yelled

worried "We'll never make it in time! Sonic... What are we going to do?" "I'll tell ya what we're going

to do. We are going to get our selves to that party!" Sonic yelled. No one moved for about 10

seconds. Knuckles started to say something "Um... Son-" Sonic interrupted. "Yes! We're going now!"

They all ran to Espio's house which wasn't too far from where they were. When they got there there

was a note on the door. It read " _If you are here for the party please come to my team's HQ._" "Crud!"

Knuckles yelled. "Relax Knuckles." Said a tall and chubby man in the shadows with a pet dog beside

him. Tails began to talk. "Um... Sonic. He kind of sounds like..." Tails gulped. "Who Eggman?" Sonic

laughed. "I think tails is right Sonic. Lets go find out before something happens." Knuckles said with a

worried face. All of he sudden the dog turned into chaos. "I knew it was you!" Tails screamed. "Hey!

How did you find out about the party?" Sonic yelled. "Oh ha ha! Two ways you could've figured that

out." Eggman laughed. "First of all you just told me." "And the other time?" Sonic demanded to know.

"Lets just say I heard you talk about it when you were at Tails' workshop." "You-You-You!"

Knuckles paused. "What? Too scared to say it? I'll just call you ba- ." Eggman said. Knuckles

interrupted "How dare you!" Knuckles got mad and started to punch Eggman. Before he could hit

him, chaos sent out an energy beam at Knuckles, sending him out of the air. "OW!!!! WHY DID YOU

DO THAT MAN???" Knuckles yelled. " Sonic... Knuckles scares me." Tails stated to Sonic. "Me to,

Tails, he's a scary fellow.

After Knuckles finished his scene it was 2:00pm. "Come on Chaos... Lets get out of here."

Eggman said to Chaos. "So Knuckles, think we kicked Eggman's butt?" Sonic said. "Yeah we did!"

"Sure ya did."

The three pals went to HQ after this pointless conversation. "About time we're here" Knuckles said

huffing."OH MAN! We're late!" Tails yelled out. "Tails...

Don't say that OK? It isn't cool if you are saying my line." Sonic said. "All right Sonic." Tails said

dragging his words out. Sonic looked through the window and saw blaze. "Oh, its blaze..." Sonic

accidentally said out loud. Sonic started leaning forward and then started to drool. "Uh... Sonic?" Tails

asked. "What the are you doing, Sonic?" Knuckles said. "Dreaming of me and blaze in the future."

Sonic said very very softly. Tails hugged Knuckles and said "Knuckles..." "Yeah... it's

pretty scary. "Hold on Tails I'll snap him out of it." Knuckles took his fist, and laid the ol' knuckles

right in the head. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OWWWW!!!"

Sonic screamed. "OK, Lets go in." Knuckles demanded. "OK!" Tails yelled then skipped inside. "Uh..

OW-OW-OW OK OW-OW-OUCH.

When they were all in Espio greeted them "Hey, What took you so long?"

Espio asked the three. "It's 3:30 already." Knuckles answered this one "Ha-ha OK ha-ha waaaaayyyy

too many distractions man. Waaaaayyy too many. Blaze walked up to Sonic. "Hey, whats up?" Blaze

asked. "Uhhh..." Sonic replied. Sonic fell to the ground. "Why did you do that? I'm not stinky?" Blaze

said feeling insulted. Right then, Eggman busted in. "Hello everyone. Have a nice death party! HA-

HA!" Eggman said. "OK... how dumb are you????" Knuckles and Espio said together. "We

all beat you at least once and we can do it again!" Espio yelled. "Oh no-no-no. You're not fighting me!"

"Then who are we fighting?" Espio demanded to know. "Me** AND **Chaos!" "OH NO!" Amy said

"Shut up Amy!" Almost everyone said.


End file.
